Film III Session 3
Session Duration Episodes 482-507, 26 episodes Cast of Characters and Players * Jim as Padme Amidala * Ben as Obi-Wan * Sally as: ** C-3PO ** Yoda * Pete as R2-D2 * Annie as Anakin * The GM as: ** Mace Windu ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious ** Bail Organa ** Mon Mothma ** Giddean Danu ** Valorum/General Grievous Summary As the session starts, Sally is back, declaring that skating's "stupid" and that she really wants to be a fashion designer. Ben and Annie clarify to each other that there's no hard feelings about Anakin trying to leave Obi-Wan to die, that it's all just roleplaying as part of the game. Jim is still not there, and Pete claims it's because of his thesis. The 3 players that were there for the first 2 sessions fill Sally in on what's happened so far (Pete emphasizes that he now owns a dreadnought). At the landing, Ben, Pete, Annie, and Chancellor Palpatine are greeted by a small crowd that includes Mace Windu and Sally as C-3PO. Mace Windu berates the players, revealing that their crash landing killed several people. Annie claims that they actually managed to save lives, and that thousands might've died if they hadn't landed the dreadnought like they did. Palpatine adds that they did manage to rescue him, and Mace Windu is willing to drop the matter. Bail Organa informs the players that the Trade Federation are about to invade Naboo again, but the players are distracted by the fact that none of them have any idea who Bail Organa is supposed to be. The GM is shocked that the players don't remember Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan from the last campaign, because he thought having Organa constantly quote Marlon Brando and James Dean made him edgy and memorable. He's wrong, of course. None of the players remember him. (In fairness to the players, Organa didn't really do much of anything in the last campaign. Certainly nothing that would be worth mentioning in, say, a detailed plot summary of each session.) Jim unexpectedly shows up late, and talks to Annie. First he apologizes for the fight they had at the restaurant the last time they met. He explains that he realizes she was upset with him and the others for killing all those monsters in the campaign she GMed, even though they deserved to die. He says he realizes that she only wants to play peaceful, good characters from now on, and that for this campaign, he promises he won't kill anyone in front of her unless he has to. He then apologizes for not calling her since then, explaining he was going to call after two days, but then worried that that might be too long, and as he dithered about it, those two days stretched into three weeks until he was convinced that she was going to break up with him. Annie's still at least a little angry with him, but they reconcile and kiss. Sally has drawn up and now proudly displays a nightgown for Padme Amidala. The GM guesses that means it's now nighttime. Jim wants to keep talking about what Annie's been up to, but she wants to get back into roleplaying the game. She tells him she rescued Palpatine and uncovered a Sith conspiracy, and asks what he's been doing. Jim starts to say he's been working on his thesis, then corrects himself, and trying to stay in-character, fumbles around saying he's been working on this thing that he's worried about and feeling a bit sick. Annie asks, "You're not...? Are you...?" Jim confusedly says no, then yes. Annie comes to the conclusion that Jim's having a baby. The other players quickly react and accept the news that Jim's having a baby, so Jim just rolls with it (figuratively, not literally). He asks what's been gong on in the campaign. Annie mentions the Trade Federation are about to invade Naboo again, and Jim's eager to go stop them, but Annie points out, that since he's now pregnant, he should stay here on Coruscant. Besisdes, she thinks it's much more important to find the Sith lord traitor in the Jedi Council. Annie declares that she and Jim go to bed, but that she is woken by a nightmare of Jim dying in childbirth. The next morning, Sally switches to playing Yoda as Annie comes to see her. Annie tells her to be suspicious of Ben as the possible Sith lord traitor. She also lies to Sally, telling her that it was Ben who used Force Push to crash into that watchtower, where so many people got killed. Annie then goes to Ben, who's studying the Peace Moon plans copied by Pete. Ben reminds her of how she caused that crash into the watchtower. Annie tells him that he's misremembering because of the head concussion he was suffering at the time, that she was actually trying to steer the ship away from the watchtower (another lie). She then tells Ben to be suspicious of Yoda. The GM tells Jim that several Senators are meeting with him in his office to discuss the Federation's invasion of Naboo. Jim asks what he can do about it, now that he's pregnant. They suggest he lead the debate in the Senate. Jim wants to know what's being done about stopping the invasion. He's told that the Senate has tried to send Ben and Annie after the invasion fleet, but Jim interrupts that that's unfair because he wishes he could take on the invasion fleet too. Finally he decides that he and the other Senators should start a rebellion in the Senate about...something. Annie goes to see Palpatine. He describes to her how he has recently contacted General Grievous and tried to negotiate with him, but with Valorum being Grievous, the conversation went nowhere. Annie tells him he should give her supreme authority over the Jedi Council. Palpatine tells her that the Council is independant of the Senate, so he can't do that. She tells him that as Chancellor, he can appoint one Jedi to the Council, and he should appoint her. Palpatine tries to claim that no Chancellor has used that authority in hundreds of years. Annie tells him she needs to spy on the Council to find the Sith lord traitor in their midst. Palpatine finally, reluctantly agrees to appoint her to the Council, but refuses to give her any special authority. Annie reports to the Council as a new member, but is surprised to find that Ben's already a member along with Sally. Ben tells her that he applied for membership since the battle of Geonosis. It turns out that his application had been sitting in Mace Windu's in-tray for who knows how long, and that Ben just gained membership the day before. Annie tells the Council that they should be suspicious of Palpatine, that he appointed her to the Council so that she could spy on them. Annie talks with Ben in private. She tells him about Palpatine's conversation with Grievous, and tells Ben that Grievous is on the planet Utapau. Ben decides to go there and arrest Grievous. Annie chooses to stay on Coruscant and keep an eye on Palpatine and the Council. The GM calls an end to the session because he now has a whole new planet to map out.